Copper and Fire
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Mike stared into the blue eyes he had seen so many times before. But unlike all the times before, this boy was not a representation of his dreams. He was real and he was standing in his living room with his mom and dad and three other people he didn't know. His mother cleared her throat. "Michael sweetie, meet your cousin Kurt. He'll be living with us from now on."
1. Chapter 1

_i._

_Vision: n. an experience of seeing someone or something in a dream or trance, or as a supernatural apparition._

The dreams always start the same. He's standing in the middle of a room. Mirrors are all around him, and his body is cold from the sudden sensation of death. He feels like he's stepped into a graveyard and there was a new coffin just waiting for a corpse to drop into it. He raises his hands and tries to rub away the goose bumps on his flesh. He's never been so scared before.

As his eyes take in the area around him, from the various mirrors to the ballet poles and the dust dancing through the air before settling on the old chairs. This place was not that old. Two maybe three years old. But the various people that had danced through the studio, their auras were still here. He could feel it.

But those happy auras were outweighed by the chill of death.

He shivered.

A flash of movement caught his attention, out the corner of his eye. White, dark brown and dark colors blur together and he can barely make out the shape of a man.

He hears the laugh. Its bone chilling and he has to swallow his scream before he feels something touch him. The scream escapes him and he falls into the darkness again.

Edward always noticed when something was off. He knew when someone wasn't feeling well or their thoughts were jumbled. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that much. He read people. It was something a vampire picked up as they existed through the years. And what he noticed about Mike Newton was that the boy was not sleeping well.

The dark circles under his eyes told him as such.

The distorted thoughts about death, a studio and screaming were the second clue.

* * *

Edward ran his eyes along the young man sitting in his English class. His blonde hair was a mess, looking more and more like a bird's nest with each passing day. His clothes were no better, looking wrinkled and from what Edward could see, his shirt was inside out. Whether the human knew it or not was something else. And there were moments when he would mumble to himself or scribble down things in his notebook. Edward only caught tail ends of it.

Graveyard.

Chills.

Crimson eyes.

Mike shivered suddenly. His hand stopped and the pencil fell from his grasp and onto the desk. Edward watched it roll off the table and hit the floor. Mike's entire form was still, his shoulders straight and his skin paling.

Moments later the boy had jumped out of his seat. The commotion caused the teacher to pause and look at him.

"Mr. Newton?" asked Mrs. Flitch with a warning tone. The blonde looked at her and she stilled before he reached for his bag and rushed out the class room. The door slammed behind him and everyone watched the door like it would catch fire at any moment.

Edward wouldn't put it past them. He glanced back Mrs. Flitch and concentrated, trying to find what had spooked her about Mike. The image he found sent a slight chill through him. Mike had looked up, his eyes no longer blue. They were a silver shade but it blended in with the whites of his eyes. He had rushed out the room so quickly she had only seen a glimpse and passed it off as a trick of the light. Mike's eyes were blue, a light shade of blue, so maybe the lighting had messing with her.

Waiting for a few moments, the mind reader rose from his seat and muttered an excuse about going to the bathroom. He ignored Jasper's look of concern as he threw open the door—careful of his strength, and headed towards the boy's bathroom. He could hear Mike retching before he even opened the door.

"Mike," he called out.

He was answered by a groan before a muttered response. "Go away Cullen."

Edward laughed and followed his heartbeat to the last stall. He pushed open the door and started at the boy leaning against the wall. His face was pale, like an apparition had just departed his body. The hue of his eyes were dimmed, while his lips were blue. Sweat glistened along his brow and the vampire knelt before him, wiping it off with his sleeve. He could almost hear Alice berating him for messing up a perfectly good shirt. He didn't care.

He never cared about Alice's little fashion tips.

"You're a mess," he told the blonde. The human tried to smile but he groaned and slumped against Edward's chest. "You're burning up."

Mike was beyond feverish. He felt like a werewolf, hot to the touch but without the sickening smell. Fingers caught the material of his shirt and Mike's laboring breathes filled the air as he pressed his forehead to cool skin. "I'm sick you idiot."

Edward laughed. "I can tell. I could get the nurse if you want."

"No."

"Mike you're burning up. I can take you to my father is you want."

"No doctors," muttered the blonde. "It'll go away. It always goes away."

"What will go away?"

Mike looked him in the eye, his lips moving to form the words when the whites of his eyes eclipse the irises and his entire body went slack.

"Mike!"

But he couldn't hear him. He wasn't in the bathroom with his stomach twisted in knots while leaning against Edward Cullen. He was sitting in a room, a choir room. There were people sitting there, their faces blurred as they stared forward. Mike looked around. He could hear music, the sounds of string and wind instruments before a voice floored him.

It was like the angels were merged into one. It was smoothing, beautiful as the song filled the room. A song of a broken relationship. Someone had broken this angel's heart. He felt a rush on anger go through him at that revelation. He turned his head looking at the seraph, finding a young man standing there serenading the audience.

Coiffed chestnut hair with a slender body structure. Rose tinted cheeks and fair skin were covered in layers of clothing. A pair of fire engine red skinny jeans, accented with black trims and black booties. The shirt was an Alexander McQueen button up shirt the color of ivory and had black buttons. His blazer was black and formfitting. Eyes that were a mixture of blue, grey and green stared at him. He could see the soft shade of sadness blanketing him. Mike found himself walking towards the boy and his hand reach out for the boy.

A flash of honey colored hair and guarded topaz eyes passed him. He knew those eyes, had seen them in his class. He knew that tall lanky shape, the light scars that painted his arms. He knew the chill of death and feeling of remorse and fear.

What was this boy to Jasper Hale?

The boy seemed to feel his touch and turned his head, meeting his eyes. The music stopped and the angel's song ended. Eyes locked on Mike's, the fair skinned boy tilted his head in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Kurt?"

Mike opened his mouth to talk when he felt the vision pulling him away. He was being sucked back to reality. He locked eyes with the boy.

"I'll see you again!" he vowed. He never went back on a promise he made.

The scene began to fade and he was back in the bathroom leading against Edward Cullen. He felt his head start to throb as he tried to sit up. The vampire grabbed him before he could even register what was going on and looked at him with concerned golden eyes. "What happened to you?" he demanded.

"Headache."

"And your eyes turn white when you have a headache?"

Mike cursed. "Sometimes."

"Sometimes is too many times."

"I'm fine Cullen," Mike snapped and shot up, feeling himself getting dizzy as he did. He turned and dry heaved into the toilet. He coughed twice, trying to regain his breathing before he got up again and looked at the vampire.

"Mike that's not healthy."

"Oh and ingesting the blood of animals is, or pretending to be human when you're obviously not is not normal or healthy? I am aware of the affects this condition has on my body. So back off because I'm not some fucking experiment for you observe."

Edward looked at him.

How did he know? They were careful.

He shook his head, focusing on the issue at hand. "Condition?" he quipped. He watched as Mike stilled for a moment before he shook his head.

"Forget it," muttered the blonde as he moved to stand.

"Where are you going?" Edward inquired as he watched the human move towards the door. Mike paused at the door and turned, his eyes showing flicks of silver in their depths. Edward stilled, feeling a dull tug at his heart at that look. He never noticed how interesting his eyes were.

"I'm going home," Mike told him and turned adding over his shoulder as he left. "Don't even think about following me. You'll have something else to worry about."

Edward frowned. What was he talking about?

He moved to stand and followed the blonde out the bathroom. As he headed down the hallway, a scent tickled his nose. The vampire paused, the burning in his throat becoming unbearable. He could feel the black starting to bleed into his eyes and he shut them tight as if the lights above him stung and continued his trek towards following Mike. He had it to the doors of the school and pushed them open, just in time to see Mike getting into his car.

The blonde seemed to have noticed him because their eyes met in the rear-view mirror. Edward watched as the blue in his eyes darkened a bit before Mike peeled out of the parking lot and drove away.

Golden eyes watched him go, the owner of those eyes feeling new questions form in his mind. What was Mike hiding? What was with the silver hue of his eyes and the headaches? Was Mike even human?

Edward didn't know what, but he hoped that Mike was.


	2. Chapter 2

ii.

Ambrosia and Whiskey

_ambriosia: n. something very pleasing to taste or smell._

_whiskey: n. __a spirit distilled from malted grain, especially barley or rye._

* * *

It was freezing that morning when Mike was dropped off. The parking lot had few people there as well. Some students who were parking their cars and others were being dropped off by their parents like him. Off to the left, he caught the soft shine of the cherry red convertible that Rosalie Hale drove to school. Said individual was sitting in the car with her boyfriend and brother. The must have meant Alice was with Edward today.

Mike frowned, though he wasn't sure if it was from curiosity or just to frown. But he was always like that with the Cullens; today wasn't any different about them. They were just there. A sight for everyone to look upon. Beautiful to some, to others they were considered freaks.

And for some reason, Mike was perfectly fine with them having all the attention. It meant no one really questioned Mike's abnormalities. But sooner for later, he knew that all would come crashing down. People would start to question him.

Edward already did.

After the incident in the boys' bathroom, Mike had made sure to keep an even lower profile. His magic didn't act out against him anymore but his visions were another story. They were getting more frequent. Before it was easy to just tell people he was feeling under the weather and he'd be back to normal by the next day. Now, it was almost every two days.

Something big was coming and he didn't know what it was.

He couldn't talk to his mom or dad about this. They liked to play pretend and think they weren't apart of the supernatural community of Forks, Washington. He didn't have much family outside of his mom's family in Ohio. His dad was an only child and his mom's sister died some years before when Mike was a kid. He knew he had a cousin, but they weren't close and if he was honest, Mike had no idea what he looked like.

"Hey Mike," called Tyler, nudging him in the shoulder. "The bell rung."

Mike nodded. "Okay," he said and tightened his bag strap. Call him paranoid, but he always found it uneasy to go into school now. Ever since Bella Swan came to town, Mike hadn't felt the same.

He didn't have a crush on her, but she seemed to think so. All of his friends did now that he thought about it. He was curious about her, about why she makes Edward so damn paranoid. He assumes it has to with her blood because he gets really still around her. There was no way Edward had a crush on her. It wasn't like him at all.

And it didn't sit well with Mike either.

Tyler grabbed his forearm and with a grumble under his breath about how he didn't want to be late, Mike was dragged into the hallways. The moment the florescent lights hit his eyes however, there was an explosion in the back of his skull. Mike reached back and groaned aloud. Not now, he didn't need to have another vision.

"Mike?" he heard Tyler ask, concern in his voice. "Are you okay? Are you feeling sick again?"

"What's wrong with him?" asked someone. It sounded like Bella and when he felt a hand reach out to lightly touch his shoulder, his retinas started to burn. Images were being burned into his eye sockets, like watching an old movie reel as it caught fire and burned.

A young couple welcoming their baby girl.

Six months later, all hell has broken loose. The mom leaves with her daughter and he watches as a young Charlie Swan breaks down and sobs into a baby blanket with the name Bella etched into it.

A six year old Bella, trying to complete a proper twirl in her dance class and falling. The next day, her mother pulls her from the class at Bella's request.

Bella watching her mom pass out on the couch. Exhausted from working, but to Bella it looks more she's exhausted from partying. The woman, Renee, is dressed in a vest, white shirt, bowtie and a pencil skirt. Her heels are forgotten on the floor.

Renee getting married. She's happy and she wants her daughter to be happy too, but Bella can't find any reason to.

Bella moving in with Charlie, she's okay with situation but also feels like it might be a chore.

The next vision he has sends him jumping away from the touch like a wounded animal. His stomach was twisted in knots and really, he wanted to vomit. The bile was rising up and the more he thought about it, the more he was sure he was going to.

Bella had been beautiful in his vision, but it was an illusion. The death pale skin, the dark circles under her eyes, hair long and wavy and lips so full and dripping with crimson. A body laid at her feet, so mangled and tattered he couldn't see who it was anymore.

Her eyes were what scared him the most. Crimson and blazing with a madness as her rouge stained lips twisted up into give her grimmjaw smile. "You're next." She cooed, her voice sultry but the madness was hidden on the tip of her tongue like a viper ready to strike.

Mike dropped to the floor, and a familiar feeling washed over him. His vision became shrouded in white and his ears began to ring. His spirit left his physical self just before his head hit the tile.

.

.

.

.

.

There was a ringing in his ears. Like the time last week when Puckerman pulled the fire alarm just to prove how badass he was. It was loud, and coupled with the hard scrap of metal from the lockers digging into his cheek, it was not a good way to end his already bad day. His jacket was ruined; smelling of days old rotten banana peels, apple cores and a few rotten eggs. His hair was a mess, sticky and he could see the blue food die still coloring his bangs. His jeans were ripped (three of the jocks decided to take scissors to his clothes during gym) and his torso was already turning black and blue from his earlier beating.

As he staggered to get his footing back, he caught the silhouette of his aslant. A letterman jacket, a bit of husky but built frame. Karofsky again. That made six times today. What the hell was he doing? Why was he singling him out like that?

Kurt didn't know why but he knew one thing. He had enough. His voice rose out his throat and came out his lips in a shout of "Hey!" before he feet headed after the bully. He found himself in the locker room, his eyes searching for the bully before he found him, rummaging in his locker.

"What is your problem?" Kurt demanded, his voice hot with anger.

"The hell are you doing in here, fairy?" Karofsky spat back.

"Oh real original," Kurt growled as he stepped closer to him. "Seriously, why me? What the hell have I done to get you to target me?"

Karofsky slammed his locker, his jaw tense. There was something there, something hidden deep in his gaze that made Kurt feel cautious. But he wasn't going to listen to that part of him. Not right now. He had suffered enough of this stupid bullying. "Get out of my face," warned the jock, his eyes dark.

Kurt's eyes went to the boy's tightened fist. "What are you going to do? Hit me? Well go right ahead! You want to know why? Because in the end, all you have ever done is use your fists to solve your problems because you're scared!"

Karofsky's eyes darkened and his jaw's tension got to a point where his face resembled a caged animal about to attack. If Kurt had been looking in a mirror, he would have seen his eyes were starting to take a silver hue. The heat he felt in the moment didn't feel like it was anger, it felt different but he could have sworn out the corner of his eye, he saw a figure move. Faint, but a figure but he was sure he was seeing things.

"Shut up!" barked Karofsky, raising his fist.

"Do it!" Kurt challenged. Hit him, he didn't care anymore. He could walk out with a black eye and it would no nothing. He would feel pain, he would go home and cry for a moment before applying a concealer so his dad didn't have another heart attack. "Show me that you're just a scared little boy who has no idea how to handle his own emotions!"

Karofsky gave a cry, something dark and animalistic. Kurt was expecting him to pummel him, expected his hands to wrap around his throat and choke him til he was close to passing out.

He never expected Karofsky to kiss him. It was rough, filled with pint up anger and passion. The way he cradled his face, the way his lips over Kurt's. Kurt didn't know why, but he was crying. He was crying because he felt a tear fall from his eye as an image came to him.

A young man, not quite a teenager but just some months shy of his early twenties, with honey colored hair, golden eyes and a smile. His eyes were filled with so many emotions and for some reason, Kurt felt like he was betraying this boy.

Karofsky pulled away from Kurt and fled. The other boy was so shocked, he didn't even know he was dropping to the floor.

He felt wrong.

Dirty, in a way.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, a male voice. Kurt shook his head. "I...I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

Oh Gaga, he saw what happened? Kurt groaned into his hands. "Oh, good Gaga just kill me now," Kurt grumbled.

"Hey, it's not so bad," the boy said with a shrug. "Wait, no it is bad. Sorry about that one."

Kurt shot his head up to glare at the boy but wasn't expecting the boy to be transparent. "You...what _are_ you?" he whispered.

"I would say human," the boy laughed. "But I wasn't born like that. I'm a druid. Right now, I'm experiencing some astral projection."

"Astral projection?" Kurt asked, moving to get up. He looked familiar. The boy had blonde hair, soft blue eyes that held silver tints to them at the moment. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, scuffed up sneakers, a white and a brown winter coat. His cheeks were pink and his left cheek had a small swell from what looked like impact with a solid object. Kurt stilled as he suddenly remembered where he had seen this boy before.

That day in the choir room a month back. He saw someone standing in the back, only his eyes had been fully silver and he looked more ill than he did now.

"_I'll see you again!"_

Well he was seeing him again, right after he had been kissed by Karofsky. "Who are you?" Kurt asked.

The boy blinked. "Um...I'm Mike," he waved. "You?"

"Kurt Hummel," he introduced himself.

The boy blinked again, only this time it looked like Kurt's last name struck a chord. "Nice to meet you." he said before his entire body flickered.

"Are you okay? You're starting to flicker," Kurt said, noticing it.

Mike looked down at his hands as his body flickered again. "Shit," he cursed softly. "I'm waking up."

Waking up?

"Kurt," Mike said suddenly. "Listen, I'll see if I can find another way to see you. But don't let this get to you, okay? I promise, it will get better one day."

One day? He wanted it to get better now. "And if it doesn't?" he asked.

"Believe me," Mike said with a soft laugh. "It will."

Kurt didn't know why but he believed those words. Mike's flickering began to increase and the boy reached out to take Kurt's hand and an image crossed Kurt's eyes. A young man with bronze colored hair (was that natural? It looked very natural), golden colored eyes like the boy Kurt had seen. He was looked down with concern in his eyes before another image crossed his vision.

A girl with mad crimson eyes, wavy chestnut hair and a smile so sinister it made Kurt's stomach drop. Kurt felt like he was standing in the middle of some kind of dance studio, watching the woman staring down at a young man with his back turned to Kurt.. The woman moved towards him, her steps soundless, her body movements reminding him of an animal. Behind her, in the shadows, Kurt saw another figure. A man with messy brown hair, crimson eyes and a predatory grin.

"Go on sweetheart," cooed the man. "Kill him first."

The girl snickered and moved towards Kurt, sharp teeth bare and ready to tear into flesh. Kurt could have shown as she sank into her victim, it was his voice he heard and a name pierced the air.

_"Jasper!"_

Kurt felt his body flew back on it's own accord. Mike disappeared before his eyes as he felt his head slam into a locker. The headache from earlier came back full force and he felt like his spirit was being ripped from his body as black spots eclipsed his vision.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward looked up as Mike catapulted awake. It was like watching something out of a movie. He jerked up, his mouth falling open as he inhaled air. his skin went from deathly pale to alive, but as the blood began to circulate, Edward could smell it.

It was delicious.

More appealing then Bella Swan's and he wanted nothing more than to kill the girl. But it was different with Mike, it had been like that ever since the bathroom incident when he locked eyes with the boy. His eyes had flashed silver then and right now, the silver had taken over the blue of his eyes. They were stunning, like the moonlight lived trapped behind his eyes.

As Mike's heart continued to pump blood, the scent grew. He smelt like the nectar of the gods: ambrosia. Edward wanted to sample his blood but he knew if he did, the monster in him would win. He'd end up killing the poor boy and he couldn't have that.

But he didn't want to kill Mike.

He wanted...to turn him? Edward frowned, perplexed by that sudden thought. He wanted to turn Mike Newton into a vampire. Why?

The mind reader moved to touch him when Mike's hand reached out, grasping his wrist. Edward watched as a scene played out before his eyes. A young man with eyes he couldn't quite describe, screaming a jock, telling him to do his worse. The jock gave a cry and lunged for the boy, giving him a passionate kiss. The boy's eyes widened, fear evident in his form.

Edward blinked as Mike released his wrist, the vision ending there.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice rigid.

"Your friends wouldn't let you be alone and I was there when you fell." Edward told him, leaving out the part where he had carried Mike to the nurse himself. He hadn't let anyone near the boy, definitely not Bella Swan. Edward had entered just as Mike pulled away from the girl, fear in his eyes before he dropped to the ground. Alice had told him not to leave the boy's side until he was feeling better.

"I'm in the nurse's office?" Mike pondered, noticing the charts along the walls.

"Yes," Edward answered him. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't suppose you know how it feels to be hit by a freight train, do you?" Mike asked. Edward snickered but shook his head. Of all the ways to describe how he was feeling, that's what he chose. Mike Newton definitely was a strange human. He watched as the boy gave a soft curse as he felt his swollen cheek.

"You got that from hitting the floor," Edward told him. "You fell pretty hard."

"Great," Mike groaned. "A headache from hell, pain everywhere from the torso down and a swollen cheek. My body hates me."

"Are you "sick" again?" Edward asked.

Mike's eyes cut to him, giving him a cold glare. "I may be weak, Cullen, you I can still wish very bad things upon you."

Edward smirked, though he was wondering why he found the boy's threat to be very cute. "I'll be awaiting whatever wickedness you inflict upon me."

Mike's cheeks turned pink. "Are you flirting with me?"

Edward blinked. Was he? "I don't think so."

"Because that sounded flirty."

"I can assure you, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Edward said. He was sure if he could still blush, he would have. He tried hiding his face with a hand though and he heard Mike's sudden internal declaration of how cute he looked before he was wondering what the hell was wrong with him. An awkward cough escaped the vampire. "Your parents have been informed and the teachers as well. You'll be getting released in a bit."

"My parents are here?" Mike asked.

"Yes."

Mike nodded.

Edward watched the boy, watched how he subconsciously started to scratch at his temple while his tongue wet his dry lips. A sudden heat engulfed the vampire at that action alone. The ambrosia smell was getting stronger and stronger by the second.

"You know your vampire face is starting to show right?" Mike asked him suddenly.

Edward blinked. Vampire face? The blonde seemed to have read his mind. "Your eyes turn black quickly, and you look more predator than human. I don't know why, but this time you looked like you wanted to ravish me instead of eat me."

The vampire gave audible choke. Ravish him?

Mike shook his head. "You vampires are weird." He muttered before he stood up. He lost his footing for a second and Edward reach up to grab him. It was like they were falling into a routine of sorts. Mike would pass out or find some way to become faint and Edward just happened to near for him to catch him. The hard panels of Edward's chest felt cool against the pads of his fingers, even through the cashmere sweater the vampire wore. Mike could admit, for someone who seemed forever frozen at whatever age Edward was, he was rather slender for a male. Mike could tell mostly because one of his arms just happened to encircle around Edward's waist. Silver-tinged blue eyes looked up to meet obsidian colored ones though if Mike squinted enough, he'd see the soft fleck of gold.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, you can go to class, Michael's parents are-oh." the nurse stopped in her tracks, a sudden flush of embarrassment overtaking her. It wasn't the only person who it overtook. Mike's heart beat spiked and he flew out Edward's hold so fast, Edward would have assumed the boy was one of the undead.

"Mike!" his mother cried as she rushed past the nurse and enveloped her son in a embrace. She didn't even seem to register how embarrassed her son was. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'll be fine, mom. It was just another headache."

Karen stilled before she nodded. "Well, let's get you home, okay?"

Harold Newton snorted. "Karen if you smother him like that, he'll never grow up to a man."

Mike glared at his dad. "Dad, it's fine."

Harold shook his head. "Leave him here, Karen. He needs the education."

Karen turned to glare at her husband. Edward saw something that was haunted in her eyes, the image of a teenage girl with long chestnut hair in a dutch braid and clutching a teenage Karen's hand crossing his mind. "He's coming home, Harold."

Harold snorted. "I'm telling you, he's faking it."

Karen said nothing as she grabbed her son's backpack, thanked both the nurse and Edward for watching over Mike, and took her son out the office and to the car.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurt awoke to find his dad strapping him in the passenger seat of his hummer. "Dad?" he rasped.

Burt Hummel gave a weak smile, his eyes watery. "Hey there, kiddo." He greeted.

"What happened?" he asked. The last he remembered was feeling like he was separated from his body. He could faintly smell whiskey but he knew his dad didn't drink and neither did Kurt. It was a faint smell and he suddenly though of golden eyes, a lean frame, shaggy honey colored hair and dark eyes staring at him. The man had spoke to him, as they stood in the middle of a forest. The man was barefoot as what looked a stag laid at his feet, blood dripping from his lips and painting his lips rouge.

_"Who are you?"_ he had asked with a soft Southern drawl. It made Kurt fluster and his heart race. The man had been beautiful, even if he had blood dripping from his chin. He had wiped his mouth shortly after that and Kurt couldn't help but find that sexy.

_"Jazz, who are you talking to?"_ a second male voice asked and Kurt caught the a man who was built walking towards him. Kurt had felt like he was pulling back to wherever he had been before he passed out, as the blonde male opened his mouth to speak to him once more.

Next thing he knew, he was waiting up in his car.

"You passed out," Burt explained. "Finn found you in the locker room."

"How long have I been out?" he groaned.

"Finn wasn't sure. He stayed with you til I got here. About thirty minutes ago." Burt said.

Kurt nodded. "Can we go home?" he asked. He just wanted to lay down and sleep off his headache and forget today.

Burt smiled softly. "Sure thing."


End file.
